Rainbow Islands
This article is about the game. For the island chain in which the game takes place, see Rainbow Islands (location). |image = Ri_flyer.jpg|programmer = Ichiro Fujisue Kouju Miki Tatsuji Okuno|composer = Hisayoshi Ogura}} , subtitled 'The Story of Bubble Bobble 2', is a sequel to ''Bubble Bobble starring Bubby and Bobby, the human forms of the first game's protagonists, Bub and Bob. Bubby and Bobby must rescue the denizens of Rainbow Islands, who have been imprisoned and turned into Bubble Dragons by an evil villain. As opposed to Bubble Bobble, where enemies were trapped in bubbles, to defeat enemies in Rainbow Islands the player must shoot rainbows at them. Gameplay The player controls Bubby or Bobby, who must make it to the top of the stage. Bubby and Bobby have the ability to shoot rainbows, which can defeat enemies, collect items, and act as platforms. Bubby and Bobby can collect power ups that allow them to shoot rainbows faster, increase their speed, or to increase the number of rainbows they shoot. If the player takes too long to clear the stage, the sea level begins to rise. If Bubby or Bobby touch the water, they will lose a life. After reaching the top of the stage, Bubby and Bobby move on to the next one. There are 10 islands in total, each with their own different theme. Each island features four levels with a boss at the end of the fourth one. The last three islands are not available at the start, they must be unlocked by collecting the seven big diamonds which are only obtained by collecting the seven small diamonds which are dropped by enemies. Enemies will drop diamonds if a rainbow is dropped upon them, or if they are defeated by using certain items. After collecting the seven big diamonds, Bubby and Bobby may continue on to the secret islands, all of which are themed after other Taito games. To achieve the best ending possible, Bubby and Bobby must collect seven more diamonds on each island, which will make the boss drop one of three mirrors. After clearing the remaining islands, Bubby and Bobby will face off against the Boss of Dark Shadow, who is a giant armored Bubble Dragon. After being hit enough times, the Boss of Dark Shadow reveals his true form: a giant Baron von Blubba. After destroying the Baron, Bubby and Bobby use the gems and the mirrors to transform the villagers of the Rainbow Islands back to their human forms. Story Bubby and Bobby set off to rescue the inhabitants of the Rainbow Islands, who have been turned into Bubble Dragons by the evil Boss of Dark Shadow. They must collect the big gems and mirrors on the ten Rainbow Islands and defeat the Boss of Dark Shadow to return the islanders to normal. Endings Like Bubble Bobble, Rainbow Islands features multiple endings depending on how you play the game. To get the true ending, the player must collect all seven big diamonds and all three mirrors. Bad Ending *If Bubby does not collect all seven big diamonds, he discovers a large treasure pile after defeating King Drake. The game then displays this message: CONGRATULATIONS! THE ADVENTURE ON THE RAINBOW ISLANDS IS OVER! AND YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED IN GETTING A LOT OF TREASURES! THE PURPOSE HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED..... BUT JUST THEN, THE HEAP OF TREASURES BEGINS TO BREAK DOWN! "WHAT'S THIS?" IT IS A LETTER FROM THE PEOPLE IN THE RAINBOW ISLANDS ASKING FOR HELP! WE WERE CAPTURED BY "THE BOSS OF SHADOW" WHO TURNED MANY PEOPLE INTO THE BUBBLE DRAGONS! IF YOU GET THE 7 BIG DIAMONDS OF THE 7 ISLANDS, THE SECRET ISLANDS WILL COME UP TO THE SURFACE!! HE LIVES IN THERE!! PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP!! Good Ending *If Bubby collects the seven big diamonds but does not collect the mirrors, the Boss of Dark Shadow is destroyed and speaks to Bubby. WHAT STRENGTH!! BUT DON'T FORGET THERE ARE MANY MONSTERS LIKE ME ALL OVER THE WORLD. Bubby opens the chest dropped by the Baron, and obtains the crystal rod inside. The room floods with blood, and Bubby must jump up to the villagers' cells. Bubby is shown using the diamonds to unlock the captured villagers. They exit their cages, and a message plays: THE JAILS HAVE BEEN OPENED! "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! BUT... WE ARE STILL BUBBLE DRAGONS YET." "TO RETURN US TO HUMAN FORM, IT IS NECESSARY TO GET 3 MAGICAL MIRRORS... SO WE HEARD! "PLEASE FIND THE 7 LITTLE DIAMONDS TO GET THE MIRRORS OF THE SECRET ISLANDS!............" True Ending *If Bubby collects all seven diamonds and the first two mirrors, the Boss of Dark Shadow is destroyed and displays the same message as in the good ending, but he drops a golden mirror as well as the crystal rod. Bubby uses the diamonds to unlock the villagers' cells, like before, but a beam of light comes down from the sky and reflects off of the three mirrors to create seven rainbow colored beams. The villagers turn back to human, and a message congratulates Bubby: THE BOSS OF SHADOW, "SUPER SKULL MONSTA" WAS RUINED! SO, THE FINAL WAR WAS OVER! IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING THAT HE INTENDED TO TURN THEM INTO HIS FOLLOWERS TAKING A LONG TIME. BUT, THE BLACK MAGIC OF "BUBBLE DRAGON" HAS PERISHED NOW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, BUBBY!! AT LAST, THE PEACE CAME BACK TO THIS WORLD THANKS TO YOUR BRAVE ACT!! WE SHALL NEVER FORGET YOUR ACHIEVEMENT FOREVER, THANK YOU!!!... Worlds Insect Island Enemies: * Weepy * Nanabo * Bunta * Kumonga * Minosuke * Kurobee Boss: * Super Kumonga Combat Island Enemies: *Heli-Boh *Bomby *Tru-san *Mammet *Canno *Tochika Boss: *Super Heli-Boh Monster Island Enemies: *Bat *Wolfman *Franken *Dracula *Dokuron *Ghost Boss: *Super Dracula Toy Island Enemies: *Water Gun *Punchman *Skull Ball *Magic Hand *Pierrot *Othello Piece *Marionette Boss: *Super Pierrot Doh's Island Enemies: *Ball *Tri-Sphere *Pyradok *Konerd *Opopo *Bon Boss: *Doh Robot Island Enemies: *Spannern *Nutton *Nejibo *Isaac'n *Borot Boss: *Super Isaac'n Dragon Island Enemies: *Slime *Ghoston *Cyclops *Gargoyle *Knight *Flame Knight *Goblin Enemies: *Super Gargoyle Magical Island Enemies: *Orc *Wizard *Cleric *Golem *Wraith *Worm Boss: *Horned Darius Island Enemies: *Nouko V15 *Benser G21 *Jitsumi P19 *Soido *Kurodo Ride *Rawagasu Z17 *Dachima U11 *Milarze Boss: *Electric Fan *King Fossil KiKi KaiKai Island Enemies: *Puka Puka *Kasabe *Bake Chouchin *Rin Rin *Tousenbou *Bake Uri *Ogei *Onibi *Minojii *Hashiritai Boss: *Manuke Bubble Island Enemies: *Zen-chan *Maita *Monsta *Pulpul *Banebou *Hidegons *Drunk *Invader Boss: *Boss of Dark Shadow *Super Skel-Monsta Characters *Bubby *Bobby Special Items *Magic Pot (Yellow) *Magic Pot (Red) *Shoes *Crystal Ball *Star Tiara *Lamp *Magic Cane *Potion *Sceptre *Rainbow Star *Peacock Feather *Holy Cup *Magic Mantle *Balloon *Bell *Star Rod *Cross of Thunder *Cross of Rainbow *Rainbow Potion *Water Potion *Clock *Book of Wings *Rainbow Necklace *Special Bubble *Comet Category:Games Category:Rainbow Islands series